Burning Desire
by Sweet Sociopath
Summary: A 17 year old Bellatrix Black has fallen for the new DATDA teacher, the only problem is.. He's old enough to be her father. Sexy, smutty, dirty, naughty... Rate and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**New story!  
Please R&R, just a little dirty thing Lady Bellatrix and I came up with (her wholly, I'm stealing the limelight here) on our usual ramblings, should progress in to a story hopefully, I don't know yet, otherwise, smutty in the next few chapters, dirty, steamy, the usual from me, rated M for the future chapters.**

Deep blue eyes, tall, tan; dark hair with just a bit on the sides of grey, Bellatrix was entranced. Her quill dropped as she sat at the great hall table, hardly anyone was there but she needed somewhere private to write her letters to return to her father and here seemed about the only place.  
It was late, dinner had finished not long ago and hardly anyone remained, a few teachers sat at the front as always and there he stood, smiling at the two other members of staff as he joined them with a drink, something hardly any student saw because they all left so quickly to get back to their dorms and do whatever they wanted, he sat but glanced up to her. She picked up her quill and ran her hand through her hair, it was getting late and she was tired.  
Finishing up her last letter, she cleared her throat and stood, the dark haired witch was still in the black figure hugging skirt and her slytherin jumper but the killer heels she wore earlier had now changed for something more comfortable, a pair of slipper socks, everything was indoors anyway and no younger year was awake at this time, being a 6th year had its perks, being allowed out later than the others. The weather wasn't bad outside, they were only 6 weeks in to the new school year.  
"You heading to the owlery?" came a voice from behind her as she started walking to the door of the hall. She turned; the teacher was standing behind her.  
She nodded and he held up a few letters of his own, "Could you show me where it is?" he asked, smiling a little.  
"Of course," she gestured towards the doors and started walking, suddenly feeling rather stupid in her little black boots, she'd look far better in the heels, "are you the new dark arts teacher?"  
"I am indeed," He smiled a little, walking with her, keeping her pace. His almost black suit and red tie contrasted his eyes so well; devilishly handsome, she noted, couldn't be older than her father, "and you are Bellatrix Black, am I correct?"  
She paused before smiling a little and walking outside to the well moonlit grounds across to the other side, to the owlery, "Yes... How do you know my name, sir?"  
"Everyone does, don't they? The famous Blacks and of course, I knew your father many years ago." He smiled a little, a naughty grin.  
"Oh you do? I see..." she shrugged, trailing off and walking in to the room, dimly lit though she found her owl easily, a dark, fairly large one, looking more like a hawk than an owl with its sharp beak.  
"I hear you're a wonderful dueller."  
"I was trained by the best."  
"And that is?"  
"Tom Riddle."  
He paused, as did she if he knew her father through work, he would find this no different in acceptance than anything else, "He's a smart one."  
"He's definitely... something."  
They paused again, this time she smiled a little at him, he knew what she meant, knew she would follow in her father's footsteps, clearly.  
"That's your owl?" he asked, sounding impressed as he found his own, a deep grey owl with ice blue eyes, well groomed unlike hers who was on the other side a little wild looking.  
"The family's owl," She nodded as she attached the letters to its leg, stroked its beak once and watched it take off. He did the same and before she moved, they were both gone, one only seconds after another.  
Walking out of the owlery, she yawned a little and walked back to the warm corridors inside with him.  
"So you don't have a pet other than the owl?"  
"No, I have a cat."  
"Black, I guess?"  
"Good guess." She laughed a little and nodded, turning to look at him.  
"I'll be seeing you in class tomorrow, won't I, Miss. Black?" he asked, eyeing her up and down slowly before she turned at the entrance to the dungeons. He followed behind, walking slowly.  
"Of course, professor...?" she trailed off, not knowing his name as she turned after a few more steps, to the entrance to the common room after saying the password to the portrait.  
"Grant. Professor Grant." He smiled and slipped his hands in to his pockets as she nodded, slipping past the portrait and after a momentary pause, walked to his lodgings to unpack.


	2. Chapter 2

'You've been off with me' he'd said, his hands had gone to her waist last night, clung to her momentarily, pulled her closer, wanting to understand this witch, his wild, untamed witch. He had no idea what to do, say, she was quiet for once, she wasn't a quiet girl, she was beautiful, dark haired, tanned, perfect. Perfect women always had flaws; they just knew how to hide them so everyone would think they were angels sent from above. He knew better, she was his dark rose, his witch, _his. _And she'd let him have his way, but she hadn't said his name, she didn't look at him either, not how she always did, her arms had wound around his neck as his hands ran the course of her legs, held her thighs, her hips, her waist. She kissed him but it wasn't quite the same, she was thinking and he didn't like it, not when he was with her like that. Not when he wanted just to _have_ her for once._  
_Legends never die, not after they're taught to fly. She was soaring.  
Her hair pulled back in to a loose bun, she leant against the wall outside the dark arts classroom and her bronze eyes were fixed on the door. His hand absentmindedly went to her waist-today she was wearing a simple black cocktail dress reaching her mid thigh and hugging her curves so perfectly he could feel every curve, waiting to see this new teacher she said she'd met last night, she tried to pull away but he'd only gripped her tighter, pulled her back on his body and peered over her shoulder, just able to with the 6 inch heels she had on, she smelt of orchids and cigarettes, a sensual, sultry, sinful smell.  
'Pretty girls are made of cigarettes, sex and coffee, Rodolphus,' she'd said to him one night. A small book was opened in her hands, on a page about dark magic, the old writing was fine and hard to read, but she wasn't looking at it.

She looked down as the door opened but after a few moments, looked up to see him standing at the door, Professor Grant.  
Today in a dark grey suit and emerald green tie, he glanced her over above his glasses, she smiled a little and nodded to her.  
"Morning. Come in. Front row please, Miss. Black. Fill in from the front." He said rather simply, glancing her over once more as she was shortly followed by Rodolphus whose hands had now dropped from her waist.  
Rodolphus barely paid attention to him, but Bellatrix nodded and sat at the front of the dark class. The few windows on the side barely let in any light, all that came in was blotted out. His desk at the front, he only had a few things on it, a pile of papers, quill and ink set and a frame, but it was turned away from her.  
"Isn't he Amelia Grant's father?" Rodolphus asked Bellatrix as a few more people walked in.  
She shrugged slightly as she sat on the aisle seat of the desks, him beside her on the inside of the desks, "I don't know," she said, looking over at him at the end of the room, watching as everyone came in, "Maybe."  
Lucius walked in after Rose Parkinson and Jade Greengrass, her younger sister would definitely be hearing about that, the smug grin on his face changed immediately as soon as he saw Bellatrix at the front of the room, lips pursed slightly and her half grin mocking to the boy, he sauntered off and sat behind Jade and Rose, the third row behind Bellatrix and Rodolphus.  
"Settle," Grant said, walking to the front of the class once everyone had come in and clearing his throat, the entire class went silent in a matter of seconds, "I'm professor Grant as some of you already know," he took a glance to Bellatrix, a slight grin playing on the corner of his lips which no one but she noticed, "I'm your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Many of you know what happened to your previous teacher and may be worried about falling back, if so, come and see me, though having looked at your previous results in the subject; a majority of you will be fine. Now, does everyone have..."  
The lesson continued, Bellatrix watched him, becoming more and more entranced, the way he spoke so quickly and yet so precisely, he knew exactly what he was doing. Most of the class was quiet, except the occasional fuss some moronic Hufflepuffs would make at the back would make over not being able to find certain pages, only she knew all of the answers, knew what counter-curse to use for what jinx, curse, spell.  
By the end of the lesson, she had learnt more now from him than she had with other teachers in a month, they'd been taught about the unforgivable curses, she of course, knew how to use them, but the in depth analogy of them had her astounded and craving to know more.  
"Homework," he said, above a low groan from the class, everyone but her, even Rodolphus was sitting back, looking unbothered in his chair, "I'd like a full analysis of the cruciatus curse, I want to know how it works, how it feels, everything. And no, that does _not _give you permission to try it on each other."  
That wouldn't be hard for her. She'd used it more than just a few times, she knew the twisted pleasure it gave her, the craving and lust for blood and sex. It spurred something in her, the pain she put her victims in twisted her further, she got off on it.  
Standing and pulling her books up in to her arms, she picked up her bag and let the rest of the room leave. She paused, should she say anything? She wasn't sure. But she smiled at him just once a little for good measure.  
"Miss. Black?" he called back as the rest of the class left, "a word please."  
She paused and turned back to him, Rodolphus had paused at the door and Grant looked at him with a raised eyebrow before adding, "You can leave now, Mr. Lestrange. I'm sure Miss. Black can find her way to the great hall by herself."  
Growling slightly but leaving as told to, Rodolphus waited outside for her, being sure to slam the door on the way out.  
"Your boyfriend I take?" Grant asked with a slight grin, looking her over as she stepped forward and leant against a desk she was not long ago sat on. She shook her head and he shrugged, "just a boy who follows you around like a lost dog?"  
She laughed a little and shook her head, "he's a close friend."  
He chuckled, smiling a little at her and paused to go to his desk, a stack of papers on one side; he opened the draw and took out a book. Its black exterior and gold fine art on the cover as well as title had her intrigued, "You mention Tom Riddle last night? So I presumed you'd already have a much finer idea on any of things I'm teaching everyone than anyone here, possibly more than myself even, or so you'll learn. You're a good student; I can already tell you want to really succeed."  
"Thank you," she said after a moment, to which he nodded.  
"You seem like you have a lot of talent. I just hope you put it to what you're discredited for as a Black, you will, won't you?" he asked, his deep blue eyes looking in to hers knowingly.  
She nodded after a moment and smiled, "I appreciate it sir, thank you."  
He cleared his throat as his hands went to his pockets, glancing her over once more as she turned.  
"You will take care of yourself though won't you, Miss Black? This is dangerous work, I know it well." he asked quietly as he moved to pick up a stack of his papers to mark and walk towards her, to the door, to hold it open for her and gesture for her to go first.  
"Of course, sir... and please call me Bella." She walked out after him, glancing over Rodolphus once who now straightened up.  
"Bella," he repeated with a slight nod and chuckle, the way he said her name sent a shiver down her spine, like the first time her master had said it, "I can do that. And, uh, Bella?"  
"Yes?" she asked, turning to him once more, books held to her chest.  
"I like that, it looks good." He gestured to her dress, taking her in with hungry eyes once more which she dismissed as nothing but kindness.  
She paused to smile a little and take a glance to her dress, "Oh, thank you."  
Rodolphus raised an eyebrow, listening to the last of the conversation until Grant walked off, a slight grin on his lips as he passed the boy.  
"What the bloody hell was that?" he frowned, looking disgusted as soon as he was out of sight.  
"None of your business," She rolled her eyes and started walking, quickly followed by him, "You didn't have to wait, I can make my own way to lunch."  
"Well I wanted to wait," he said quietly this time before grumbling in what could only be described as the most omniscient of tones, "He so has a thing for you."  
"_Rodolphus!" _she crinkled her noise in disgust and hit him once hard on the arm to which he then grinned as she continued, "He's old enough to be my father, and he's probably married. Don't say that."  
"Well you never know..." he grinned, this time she laughed and rolled her eyes.  
"I try too hard not to get in to trouble." she murmured, biting her lower lip as they walked over the moving stairs towards the hall.  
"It doesn't work, babe." He nudged her teasingly, grinning as they rounded the corner to the great hall for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**To my muse for this plot of story, Jessie, thank you for help with this chapter, you listen to my ramblings, my Lady Bellatrix, for the **_**idea**_** of this story and convincing me to write it.  
Sorry for the slow updates, my other story 'Master and Slave' is my priority when I'm writing, but I will start updating again soon! **

She had butterflies; her body was reacting differently every time he spoke to her. Everything he said, she took in, and she listened to him, carefully deducing every last work, inexplicable reason. She ignored everyone, her mind was on him the entire evening, she sat, Rodolphus' arm was around her, he kissed her cheek before she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He was all she could see, all she could think. And yet another, the boy who was her 'best friend' how easily the lie he'd bought in to... But all the time, Rodolphus bought in to her every lie, everything she said he believed.

_If you can't stand the heat then stay out of the fire._

His lips were nice, thin, but they looked kissable. A thrill of desire, the thrill of doing something she'd not done before. Her fingers interlinked together, long nails pressing to her knuckles, leaving faint marks in her own skin. His eyes, she could get lost in them, she bit her lower lip as he often did, her tongue ran over her lower lip as he did with his often as he'd glance at his watch and then up to her, always to her. He complimented her often, told her she looked good and lately she tried for him. Her hair was always open or pinned nicely, her makeup done and her body preened to perfection.  
'You should smile more' she grinned, watching him as he marked his papers at the end of one class, almost everyone had gone, but the look of concentration on his face made her swoon like a little girl, 'It suits you.'  
She pretended she hadn't listened to him as he'd told her she had a pretty smile, nice dress, eyes, hair... all she heard in her head was, 'I want you', made him repeat himself and he had, almost knowingly, his ice blue eyes taking her in hungrily.  
She tried her best not to get in to trouble, she didn't want to, she wanted to keep the good girl who'd have to cross her legs and bite her lip silently as she listened to him, answer every of his questions and be given praises for her 'good' behaviour. She did, he always smiled at her as he passed her, as she came in to the classroom.

_Two days earlier_...  
"Sir, I didn't hear what you said earlier about the room change?" she asked him.  
"Oh right, we're in the Divination classrooms next week." He answered, looking up at her after closing the book on his desk, the one he always carried around.  
"Oh, okay thank you," she paused a moment, bit her lip and gestured to his tie, "Your tie is wonky by the way."  
"Oh these bloody things." he grumbled playfully, smiling a little at her, about to reach for it before she had stopped him.  
"Here, let me." She smiled, licked her lips and leant closer to him to correct his tie for him, to which he at first looked surprised but then dropped his arms and lifted his chin slightly to let her get to it easier.  
"Why thank you." He'd said a little too pretentiously but she had merely dismissed it.  
"There." She said as she stood up once more, she was sure she had given him a nice view of her cleavage now, but then she hadn't realised she was doing it, her intentions were completely innocent. He nodded and stayed sitting, moved to his other few books and took out some parchment, gathering the things together as he watched her pick up her bag and books.  
"And it's alright now is it?" he asked, biting her lip though she didn't see.  
"It's perfect, sir." She answered as she walked out of the door with not so much as a glance back at him.

Zipping up the slim fitted black dress, Bellatrix quietly made her way out of bed, leaving Rodolphus snoring and fast asleep under the blankets. Pulling on a pair of boots, she picked up her wand and walked as quietly as possible out of the boy's dorms. Well past midnight, everyone else was asleep and she had nothing to worry about. Bundling her hair up messily, she quietly made her way out of the common room and through the dungeons, the castle was fairly warm down in the dungeons as it was well away from any other open entrance but in perfect conjunction to the library. Rubbing her tired eyes as she made her way down the hall quietly, she made her way quickly to the library.

Slipping quietly in to the library, she shut the door behind her and quietly made her way to the back and up the several sets of stairs, to the restricted section. It was almost completely dark had it not been for the lights hung up which lit the room only slightly and cast ghost like shadows across the entire library. The room was warm though it still made shivers run up her spine. Reaching the restricted section, she flicked her wand to illuminate it as she made her way around until she found the book she wanted.  
She bit her lower lip, chewing it lightly as she pulled out the dust covered 'Dark Magic and practices' bound book. Lost in her own mind, she sat down against an isle of books but on the desk and let the light hang above her book. She sat on the desk nearby, she held the book in her lap, glancing through the chapters available she saw the one her Lord wanted her to look at, 'the properties of the killing curse', she used it, knew how to expertly, but that wasn't enough, he wanted to show her why to feel the way she did when she killed, and he told her this book would help.

The sudden faint sound of footsteps stopped her dead in her tracks, she looked up, and she knew someone else was in the library with her. She shut off the light on her wand as the footsteps grew louder and eventually neared her. She knew they were coming in to the restricted section. A sudden voice startled her and clearly him too.  
"What the bloody he-" Grant paused as he saw Bellatrix, he raised an eyebrow simply and she knew she was in trouble.  
"I didn't mean to scare..." she murmured as she looked away, slightly awkwardly before standing. He was quick to stop her moving past.  
"Where do you think you're going?" he said in almost a growl, "What are you doing in here after hours?"  
"I couldn't sleep," she said after some moments, "I just wanted to do some more reading, I found your class so inter-"  
"Show me the book." He demanded from her. Her hands behind her back, she pulled it out in front of her and sighed.  
"There." She muttered, handing it over.  
He paused a few moments, looked over it and through the same pages she was looking at then raised an eyebrow.  
"This is _very _dark magic, Miss Black, you do realise, don't you?" he asked her, glancing up to her and correcting his glasses.  
She nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving his.  
"I think it's time to go back to your dorm. I'll walk you there. Come." He gestured her over and started walking, the book still in his hand as they made their way out of the library.  
"So... Sir?" she asked quietly, after a few minutes silence, they were nearing the slytherin common room.  
"Yes?" he answered.  
"What where you in there for?"  
He said nothing as they approached, but on opening the door, he looked down at the book, "Well, if you really must know... I was looking for this."  
She said nothing, her lips pressed together.  
"I'll see you tomorrow in class, yes? Good night, Bella."  
"Yes. Good night, sir."


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss. Black, stay behind, if you don't mind. Everyone else, I will see you next lesson, do _not _forget homework next time Mr. Malfoy, I will not be so lenient." Grant's voice sounded around the room, along the starting and rumblings of everyone talking and books being put away.  
Bellatrix stood; she had no idea what he wanted, but she hoped she wasn't in trouble for the night before.  
Holding her books in her arms, she stood in the usual school uniform, her well fitted, short black skirt –this time no stockings he noted, flat pointed-toe black pumps and her slightly over sized slytherin jumper that just looked perfect on her.  
He lost focus for just a moment, thinking impure thoughts for a second, before she was standing in front of him, a look of question on her face.  
"Be a little more... careful, next time, won't you?" he said to her, sitting on his desk.  
"What?" she looked up at him, standing in front of him innocently, a fake innocence, the thoughts she'd had the last few weeks and particularly last night were enough to throw her out of the school.  
"That could have been anyone, you're just lucky it was me."  
"Yes sir."  
"Might I suggest..." he started, a slight grin on the corner of his lips as his tongue ran across his lower lip slowly, "perhaps a little later. I have never found a student in the library past 2am, I assure you; nobody wants to be in there past then. But you are a rather excellent student, Bellatrix. I know you'd happily –even if it meant staying up all night, be in there."  
"Sir are you...?"  
"Telling you the best times for sneaking into the restricted section of the library? Yes I am. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone I just told you that."  
She laughed a little as he smiled, nodded and took a pace back.  
"I'll be careful, sir. Thank you."  
He nodded and stood, walking back with her, it was the end of the day.  
"Also, if you happen to wake a little earlier say about 5 – 9 am, no one is ever in there on the weekends at that time."  
"Honestly on the weekends I'm not out of bed till 11 or 12."  
"Then how do you eat?"  
"My sister and her boyfriend, that Malfoy boy always go there at some ungodly hour in the morning, so in order to keep it quiet that she has a boyfriend, I get breakfast."  
He laughed, "Now, why did I not think of that when I was your age? Rather genius, I must say."  
"Do you have siblings?"  
"Two brothers and a sister. My older brother wasn't around a lot; always busy exploring, so I was _effectively_ the eldest."  
"It's a pain, isn't it? Younger siblings."  
"I suppose, you'll learn to love them when you're my age."  
"And how old might that be?" she grinned as they walked out of the classroom and through the cool air of the corridor, everyone else had left, she presumed, they weren't early, or late.  
"Guess," he said, grinning at her as he raised an eyebrow.  
"No, don't make me guess!" she laughed, but thought about it anyway.  
"Come on, guess. I won't be offended; I know I look older than I am."  
She paused, bit her lower lip momentarily and shrugged, "48... 49?"  
"Why I'm flattered, no, I'm not."  
"Well however old you are then, sir, you look fantastic for your age."  
"Yeah?"  
She nodded, smiled a little as they made their way down the stairs. Half way down them, they decided to change. She sighed, it always annoyed her, there was only one quick route to the great hall, and this route the stairs had changed to now was even longer than other routes.  
"I'm still not used to that." He grumbled, his hand tightening on the rail. She glanced to his hand; a simple, gold band lay across his ring finger.  
"Oh. There's another way, it's longer, but here we can use this one."  
He nodded and followed, allowing her to go past first.  
"So," she continued, "how old are you _really?"_  
"Add another six to your guess."  
She paused, he couldn't be serious.  
"Wait, no, five not six."  
"Don't lie to me now sir." She teased.  
He chuckled lightly, smiled a little and nudged her, "I'm not lying. I'm an old man."  
"No you're not, if I would, then..." she trailed off.  
"If you would what?" he paused momentarily, confused.  
"Oh, that came out wrong."  
He grinned, said nothing for a minute then understood, "Why, Miss. Black, I am flattered."


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm introducing a new character; if you haven't read my one-shot 'Are You the Rabbit?' she's in there, Rose Greengrass. I figured we'd mix it up a little, and she'll come in handy, though don't expect her in every chapter, just a little friend for Bellatrix to tell her deepest darkest, burning secrets and desires to ;)  
Read, enjoy and please review!**

"Sir?" she said as she knocked on the door. He was laying pieces of parchment on the desks, followed by a set of what looked like little coins. He looked up and smiled a little.  
"Hello Trouble."  
"Trouble? _Me?_" she grinned, standing in the doorway for a moment.  
"Yes, _you_," he chuckled, "come in. Shut the door would you, it's about to get loud out there."  
She walked in, closing the door behind her, "What's this?"  
"A game for my fourth year class, do you want to play?" he grinned, offering her a seat opposite him as he sat down.  
She paused and then bit her lower lip, "Sure, how do you play?"  
He sat down, she followed and sat in front of him, "Okay, it's quite simple. You have one curse, three counter curses and you have five jinxes, that's all of these. The aim is to leave the other with only one of these. However, if you're left with a curse, you forfeit your next go. Now you can take as many as you like. But only of one thing. You get it?"  
"I think so." She said, tilting her head a little.  
"You want to go first or shall I start us off?"  
"Go on, you start."  
They played for a few moments, until only four counters were left. Two counter curses, one jinx and a curse. About to take both counter curses and the curse, he stopped her.  
"Hey, woah, no cheating! You're not allowed to take both sets of them, you can't take the jinx if you want the counter curses, and you can't take the counter curses if you want the jinx!"  
"_Ohh," _she sighed, but thought for a moment more before only taking one counter curse, "I can do that can't I?"  
"You can," he answered taking the other counter curse, to which she took the jinx, leaving him with the curse, to which he muttered, "Bloody hell."  
She gasped lightly and grinned, "I won right?"  
"You did. Bloody hell, no one beats me the first time!"  
She laughed, "There's a first time for everything."  
"Yes, and somehow, this particular 'first time' had to be with... _you." _He grinned slightly, showing off his set of perfect white teeth.  
"And, dare I ask, what's the forfeit for the loser?"  
"_Well,_" he chuckled lightly, licking his lower lip, "There isn't one at the moment."  
"I could suggest something... But it's _very _inappropriate. And I think I'll leave that to your imagination."  
He paused a moment, before he got it, his smile turning into the naughty grin she was beginning to absolutely adore, "and you're shocked to hear me call you Trouble, hm? Honestly, you are rather naughty, young lady."  
"Mmh, _I'm _the naughty one, _sure_." She teased, laughing a little.  
He grinned at her and stood as she did, "So, what did you want to see me for?"  
"Oh, right, I just came to ask you, after you were done with that book if I might be able to borrow it?" she looked at him through her lashes innocently as he raised an eyebrow.  
"Hmm, I really don't know," he said as he walked back to his desk, she following, "I suppose you are one of my best students. Alright then. Go on, take it."  
He picked up the book from his desk and handed it to her.  
"I want it back by the end of the week. Sunday. Okay?"  
"Yes sir," she nodded, taking the book from him, smiling as he handed it over to her with a grin, "Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
"Wait but, sir... How am I supposed to give it back on Sunday?"  
"Well, you know where I stay, don't you?"  
"With all the other teachers have their rooms? On the top floor, isn't it?"  
He nodded a little and gestured to the stairs behind him, "On Sunday night I'll probably be up in my room but if you give it back any sooner, I'll be up there."  
She nodded and smiled a little.  
"Thanks again sir, have a good weekend."  
"You too Miss Black."

Sitting comfortably in the common room on the leather sofas, Rodolphus almost pining for her attention, she read the book, sharing it with him. They both loved the dark arts but tonight he wasn't interested.  
Before she knew it, it was dinner time. Setting the book in her dorm she shared with Rose Greengrass and changing into rather inappropriate though comfortable attire but putting her slytherin gown over the little black front zip up dress, Bellatrix, along with several other friends took their time to get to dinner. They preferred to go a little later, liking to go out pretty late or stay up late and drink and smoke themselves off their heads, a very traditional Slytherin ideal.  
They made their way to the great hall, and found it almost empty, even most of the teacher's had gone. Bellatrix took a quick glance for Professor Grant, but found he wasn't there. All of them sat down together, a good crowd of eight of them, four on either side and facing them, though only three were girls including Bellatrix, who sat next to Rodolphus Lestrange and Andre Dolohov, a handsome young man with sharp features, a typical Dolohov, Russian but broad, muscular and very well educated as well as filthy rich. She relaxed and they all began to eat. Her cousin, Sirius Black and two of his friends, sitting with a slutty looking Gryffindor was shooed off by McGonagall, who wouldn't come over to the Slytherin table.

Half way through their meal, Bellatrix suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned just before taking a sip of her drink, and looked to see professor Grant.  
"I do hope you're enjoying that book, Miss Black," he said in a low voice, though a few of the others looked at him with a little smile, "Enjoy your meal."  
All of the Slytherin's loved Grant, he favoured them because of Bellatrix, and he was the best dark arts teacher they'd had since starting in the school. He nodded slightly towards the other Slytherin's who smiled at him and said to 'have a good evening' as well before he winked at Bellatrix who was smiling at him like no one else.  
"You too." She answered him as he inclined his head once more, just to her before leaving to join the three teacher's that remained at the table, laughing and drinking, taking their time with their meal. He was the only one who wore a suit and his cloak over, but he looked damn good doing it, especially now his cloak was off for the evening and he was just in his shirt and suit trousers, no jacket or tie, a slightly more relaxed look she liked.  
"He so wants to fuck you." Rodolphus growled. Slapping his arm and telling him not to say such disgusting things, Bellatrix rolled her eyes and watched as everyone grinned at her telling Rodolphus off. He scowled, but shut up after seeing the humorous side of it, like everyone else, including Bellatrix.  
"But we like it, don't we? Bella, keep on his good side, not that it would be hard for you to do that. He definitely likes you best, but of course, that's good for us all. More points for us!" McNair said as he took a gulp of the juice, everyone laughing and agreeing, before he pulled out a flask carefully hidden beneath his robe so the teacher's didn't notice, "Now, who wants some of this?"  
Everyone had their share, and by the end of their dinner they were laughing and just about ready to go and drink some more in their common room.  
Just as they got up, Bellatrix turned to look at the teacher's table. Grant too was getting up and walking back out of the hall, clearly full from his meal as he ran his hand down his chest, bright blue eyes searching for hers in the small crowd of Slytherins until he found her to which he relaxed, smiling at her a little and inclining his head once more.  
She smiled at him and he grinned as she kept eye contact, unable to stop herself from watching him. She walked with the rest as Rose Greengrass' hand was in her own, linking their fingers together, something they always did as best friends. They had done more, Rose was a beautiful girl. Curled blonde hair, bronze eyes much like Bellatrix's and a body to die for; the only difference between them was their hair colour really. Both girls were the same height, same body types, slender, not too tall but the perfect height with or without heels on, high hips, long legs and thin waists.  
Grant was clearly slightly stunned, but he didn't show much after just a raised eyebrow. She did or said nothing, and he was obviously more than happy to remain behind both girls.  
After reaching the common room, Bellatrix and Rose both went up to their dorm and to bed. Lying in bed awake however, Bellatrix couldn't help but think and dream of Grant, her final thought being, she didn't want to give it to him in his office but that she'd go to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Knocking twice on the large oak door, Bellatrix stood with the book in her hand, at Professor Grant's door. She waited a moment, before he opened the door.  
"Well hello," he grinned, moving out of the way of the entrance. She realised what he was wearing. A red night robe and pyjamas underneath, his chest was let slightly bare, not his fault of course, he was probably just relaxing, but she couldn't help but notice how his chest was rather toned for an older man, he looked muscular, but not huge, "I was wondering when I was going to be seeing you. Come in!"  
"Oh it's alright... I'll just..." she held her hands out with the book in them.  
"Oh won't you come in? I could do with some company..."  
After a pause, and his gesturing once more, she stepped inside and he closed the door behind her, watching her as she moved forward.  
"How are you?" she asked, smiling a little at him.  
"I'm well thank you, I like this," he said, gesturing at her dress. She was in a rather tightly fitted cocktail dress, the black fabric tight around her slender body, "It's nice. How are you?"  
"Oh, thank you. And I'm fine, thanks." She grinned, looking down on herself momentarily.  
"Come, have a seat."  
His room was amazing. He had one room which would act as a sort of 'living room', in which he had a large fireplace, two leather chairs and a matching sofa, his desk, another with all of his marking to do and done piles on it and of course, just behind his desk, against the far wall, a drinks cabinet in which he had several whiskey, rum and scotch bottles. The room was large, in the back he had the entire wall filled with books, from top to bottom, books after books, a massive library, and more so, they were probably all on the dark arts. Towards the back of the room, stairs led up to his bedroom, she could see it from where she was standing, there could only have been about 7 broad stairs, and it looked beautiful. The floors were all a lovely mahogany, the walls covered with a deep maroon colour and the ceilings were enchanted to look like the night sky. Stars by the thousand were on the ceiling. His bed, she could just about see, was right opposite the large floor the ceiling windows.  
Teachers were on the top floor, so they didn't have to worry about keeping windows shut while they were out or anyone being able to see in, no one could get up to there, even on a broom. The view of the entire castle must have been amazing from his room, he could probably see right from the great forest to the other side of the school. She couldn't imagine how nice it would be during a thunderstorm.  
"You have a beautiful room." She said, sitting down as he offered her a seat on one of the armchairs.  
"Why thank you very much, it looks amazing up there in a thunderstorm. Want a drink? I know you're not eighteen yet but hey, you're with a responsible adult." He grinned and turned to wink at her.  
She paused a moment, before smiling a little, "That would be nice. Thank you."  
"Will whiskey do you good? You seem like a whiskey kind of girl to me."  
"How'd you guess?" she grinned, sitting back in the chair comfortably, something about him, she was always so comfortable, so relaxed.  
Pouring the drinks and handing her one, he sat beside her, on the opposite armchair, "So, tell me, did you enjoy the book?"  
"I did, here it is." She said, handing it over to him before taking a sip of the drink.  
Placing his glass down and taking the book from her, he nodded and stood, placing it on his desk, "Did you read more about whatever it was you wanted?"  
"There wasn't as much as I thought there might be." She said truthfully, shrugging her shoulders a little and gulping down the rest of the drink. He grinned a little at her.  
"And what exactly where you looking for, may I ask?" he asked, standing up as he went and taking her glass to pour her another drink before she could refuse.  
"The cruciatus curse."  
He paused, glanced at her over his shoulder only slightly and grinned, "I see."  
"Is that your wife?" she asked, looking at a picture on the mantel piece on the fire place and standing in front of it. He returned to her, handing her the back her glass.  
"That is, yes." He said, looking at the picture. A short but slim woman was in the picture, light brown hair and green-brown eyes, a gentle face. She was pretty, very pretty. She was wearing a dark blue dress, her hair had been pinned only a little on either side, her hands were in front of her and she had a small white fur shrug around her shoulders.  
"She's beautiful."  
"Thank you." he answered, taking a gulp of his own drink, finishing the glass off and setting it down, not having any more.  
"How does she feel about you having to stay here?" she asked, turning to look at him a moment before looking at the other pictures.  
"She's alright with it. Misses me... Or so she says," He chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair, one hand on his lower hip, "She works a lot, she's a nurse at St. Mungoes."  
"Really? Which department?"  
"She deals with splinchers, you know, with apparition?"  
"Oh wow, that must be crazy."  
"Yes, well," he shrugged a little, moving to eye her up properly without her noticing, "she comes home with all of these horror stories, I'm surprised she doesn't have nightmares. Mind you she probably does and just doesn't tell me about it."  
"And this is your daughter?" she asked, looking at a picture, the girl looked familiar, but she couldn't place it.  
"Emilia, yes, that's her."  
Emilia Grant, how could she not have known? The girl was a year ahead of her, now 19; she'd be finishing school the next few months after her exams. Of course, he was Emilia's father; she was a Ravenclaw student, very pretty as well, the popular bunch of the Ravenclaw's, the smartest of the school. There were a few out of the houses she didn't mind socialising with. This included a small bunch of rather popular, beautiful, smart Ravenclaws and that was all. The Gryffindor students didn't care, they liked anyone.  
"And I'm guessing that's your son?" she asked, looking at a family photo. Grant in the middle beside his wife, his daughter next to him and their son next to his wife.  
"That's right. My son, he works in the ministry. Down with Abraxas Malfoy, you know him?"  
"Lucius's father?" she asked, looking at Grant for a moment before sitting back down after he made his way to his seat.  
"That's right. Can I get you another drink?"  
They sat together for a while longer, talking about various things, laughing, having good conversation and drinking more, before she knew it; it was already 2 in the morning. Looking at the clock stopped her dead in her tracks.  
"Oh my," she said, making him look at the clock as well, "Oh, well, I better get going."  
"I didn't even realise..." he chuckled, "You may as well just stay here with me now."  
"Stay with you? And what would I do? Sleep here on the sofa?"  
"My bed's right up there." He teased, grinning and standing as she stood once more.  
"I'm afraid I might get in a little trouble sir."  
"I'll tell you what, the next thunderstorm we have, you must, _must _come up and watch it through that window there, it really is the nicest thing."  
"Of course." She smiled, setting down the glass. She'd gone through about five glasses yet she wasn't tipsy, only slightly more playful now she had the alcohol in her blood stream. It took a lot to get her drunk, an innate ability all Black's had. They were hard liquor drinkers, it was in their blood.  
"Now don't drink any more tonight. Alright?"  
"Yes sir." She nodded, playfully biting the tip of her finger as she grinned.  
"Good. I don't want you hungover in my class in the morning. I've got a triple lesson with you today! Merlin help me." He chuckled.  
She laughed a little and walked towards the door, which he held open for her. He stood tall and she pressed into the doorframe, biting her lower lip, only a few inches from him.  
"Good night sir." She said quietly after a pause and pressing a little closer for just a moment before she stepped back, smiling at him as he stood at the door watching her, his hands moving to his pockets.  
He inclined his head ever so slightly as he spoke, not moving until she did, giving her a naughty grin, "Good night Bella."


	7. Chapter 7

"Leading up to the week we have left before Christmas, everyone is to write a 7500 word essay on something they have studied with me in the Dark Arts this year. Think of it as... _extra _credit. But do take it seriously; this will contribute towards your end grade," Grant said loudly over the groans of other students, hushing them easily with just a gesture of his hand, "I want the histories of the curse, it's creator, first use, what it was or is used for, why it is what it is –for example, why is it a curse and not a jinx? Whether it is allowed or not, what happens if a person should use it, a detailed understanding of how it works and the infliction on the said opponent if it's a spell and any other information you may find useful."  
Bellatrix, sitting beside Rodolphus, leant forward onto her desk and rest her chin in the palm of her hand. She looked up at him; his one hand was in his robe pocket, but soon returned to normal. He turned to pick up a piece of parchment, starting to go through the list.  
"Alright, everyone decide on what you want to do. I trust a few of you..." he walked past Bellatrix and tapped his fingers lightly on her desk casually, but making it obvious to her he was talking about her, "already know what you're doing. This," he continued pacing, "is a perfect opportunity to find out more about that one piece of magic that we've studied, you'd like to know in more depth."  
She knew immediately he was talking about the conversation they had the previous night.  
"And seen as though this is a triple lesson, you can start it now, your research, decisions and so on. I'll come round to each of you to discuss what you want to do, make sure you have enough on it. Get going."  
"What are you thinking? I'm thinking the cruciatus curse." Bellatrix said amongst the buzz of voices to everyone, turning to talk to Rose.  
"That sounds good, I was thinking the Imperius curse," Rose grinned, looking at Bellatrix through dark lashes, suddenly her voice went quiet so only Bellatrix could hear, "But something even more important, did you see the way he was looking at you when he was talking about already knowing what we wanted to do?"  
"No?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows slightly and shaking her head, "what do you mean?"  
"He clearly likes you. The boy's only tease, but he favours you more than anyone, Bella."  
Bellatrix said nothing and before she could say anything; he was standing in front of them both, a piece of parchment in his hand that he was placing on the desk. His eyes met both of theirs for a second, lingering slightly on Bellatrix. The buzz of the room was loud enough now that no one would hear their conversation.  
"Do I dare ask?" he grinned, making her smile sweetly and shake her head.  
"You already know."  
"The cruciatus curse?"  
She nodded and he bit his lower lip lightly for a moment, before nodding as well, "And have you got enough on it to start you off?"  
"I think so, but... I could do with more."  
"Of course, well, I'll tell you what, these books," he began writing on the parchment, a list of three or so books, "will probably give you what you need. You can go to the library now if you like. You've got five hours in here and you'd die of boredom if you don't do anything."  
"Alright."  
"Yeah go on, and I'll tell you what, Miss. Greengrass, what do you intend to do?"  
Rose answered him, and he wrote on the same list, leaving a space below it.  
"Well you two go together, your curses are similar in the sense that they're both illegal and dark pieces of magic. Besides, two pairs of hands is better than one."  
Bellatrix grinned, but said nothing, he caught her grinning and chuckled, winking at her and standing after handing the parchment, "Off you go ladies. No trouble making, alright?"  
"Yes professor." Bellatrix said sweetly, standing and leaving with Rose to the library.

"Seriously?" Rose grinned as she linked her arm through Bellatrix's, which slowly slipped to her hand, their fingers interlinked casually as they made their way up.  
"What?" Bellatrix asked, looking at the list in her free hand and then to Rose.  
"That's gross, he's old. He's handsome, yes, but _old_."  
"Oh hush, you know I like them old."  
Both of the girls laughed, Rose dropped it, there was no point saying anything. She liked him, she knew that much, how much though. To what it was developing into in Bellatrix's mind was something completely beyond a mild crush. The way he looked at her. She flushed every time she saw him; even from a distance, even if he just smiled at her, she was just lucky it didn't show when she blushed.  
Making their way to the library, Rose started talking again, "So do you... You know?"  
"No, I mean..." she paused and then shrugged, "He's good looking but I've never really thought about him like that."  
"Really?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yep." She lied easily, but then it wasn't a lie, she wouldn't mind letting him bend her over his desk, she just admitted openly that she thought he was good looking, nothing more. And she loved that. The way he looked at her.  
Rose grinned, she didn't mind much for Bellatrix's ideals, she knew her friend was a little... different in her taste of men. She often got with older men, much, much older men. She couldn't blame her, she had good taste and they were all gorgeous ones she bought home. All older, richer, handsome men who wore suits, smoked cigars and drank whiskey. And that's what she went for, greying slightly on the sides but more often than not, married.  
Finding the books they both needed after some time, they took them out from the library, watching as Grant had obviously sent other students to the library and returned back to their classroom.

When they made their way back, there weren't many students left in the classroom. The room itself could only hold about 20 students, but only about half were in the room.  
Grant sat at his desk, looked up only for a second, but double took as he noticed it was Bellatrix. His eyes lingered on her a moment.  
"Alright?" he asked, looking her up and down briefly, "Did you find everything?"  
"Yeah, we got what we both needed." She smiled a little, sitting down back at their desk and putting the old, leather bound books down on the desk.  
"They seem to have collected dust," He chuckled, standing and pulling a chair next to Bellatrix, he outstretched his arm, "here, let's find it."  
She handed him the book, his arm brushing to hers momentarily, he sat beside her, pressed deliciously inappropriately close to her.  
"Right," he opened the book, pouting his lower lip ever so slightly as he scanned the index, "Ah, here, cruciatus curse, page 356-360, now that's a good amount. That should be detailed enough to give you a good history of the curse, and the other?"  
His arm stretched across her, momentarily pressing to her chest, which he hardly seemed to notice but she had got it for him and pulled it closer, but this time she opened it. It was sweet that he was sat with her, but she didn't know what to say. Her breathing gentle, he glanced at her as she focussed on the book, Rose opened her own book which he then took to find out what she needed.  
"I think you're alright here, aren't you ladies?"  
"Yes sir, thank you."  
He nodded and let them get on with their work, turning to Rodolphus and Lucius behind him to show them all the things they both needed for their projects as well before returning to his desk. But he wasn't really, properly working. He'd look up, to find both the girls working and reading.  
He shuffled the papers, and Bellatrix looked up, he was busy, she watched him a moment but then looked back down. He looked up after a second, and her eyes met his as she glanced back. He double took, noticing how she had paused. She smiled a little, looked back down again and continued to smile, but when she looked up once more, he was grinning and biting his lip. She turned away and set down her quill, looking back at the book in her hands.  
"Alright, go have a break now, everyone." Grant said, standing from his desk, everyone began to stand and leave their things as it was, but take only the books they may have had. Most students enjoyed the dark arts, particularly the Slytherin and Ravenclaw students. Standing, and taking one book on the history of the curse with her, Rose taking her own, they both made their way to the great hall for something to eat, followed by the boys.


	8. Chapter 8

The Christmas meeting was due with the house head boys and girls.  
Bellatrix and Lucius went together, both the slytherin head boy and girl.  
The event was in the staff room, and was a black tie event, all girls had to dress appropriate to their house but in dresses and boys to their house except with their house tie. It was only supposed to be drinks and little party snacks, but students were free to discuss with teachers anything that they may want, a time where both students and teachers could become equal on terms of as friendly as possible with one another.  
Lucius, wearing a black suit and an emerald green tie with a green snake faintly printed on it, waited in the common room for Bellatrix, who came down soon after, donned in an emerald green, low cut, low backed, slinky silk dress, she had dolled herself up enough, her lips painted a crimson red and her eyes a dark, sultry sexy cat eye, her hair of course, left open, the wild curls tamed a little to fall beautifully down to her mid-back. The slit up the thigh was perhaps a little inappropriate, but they were after all, head boy and girl, and the rules were relaxed for the evening.  
Both leaving to go together to meet with all 10 key members of staff -including Professor Grant, Bellatrix noted, Lucius couldn't keep his eyes off her cleavage. She rolled her eyes but found it amusing after a while.  
They were joined in the corridor soon after, by Ravenclaw head boy and girl, Jake, a handsome, brunet boy, tall and muscular and Rowena a pretty, also brunette girl who was wearing a slim fitted, halter-neck midnight blue dress, her make-up was done well, her lips a slightly lighter shade of red to Bellatrix and her straight hair also left open.  
Walking to the staff room, they were allowed in and to their surprise, found Hufflepuff's head boy and girl already there and talking to a few teachers. The boy, a blond odd looking but well spoken boy and the girl, a redheaded Lolita looking girl whose make-up was overdone and poor, wearing what looked like a lemon coloured ruffled dress but was too sharp to look at so Bellatrix had to avert her eyes.  
Dumbledore welcomed them, inclining his head to Bellatrix as she walked through while kissing her knuckles lightly, a polite sweet gesture she didn't mind. Lucius shook his hand as it was offered and they made their way through. They were offered drinks straight away and neither refused. They both stood beside the counter in which a random student, dressed in a waiters outfit was pouring their drinks.  
"Tell us you have something a little more _tasteful _than pumpkin juice." Bellatrix said, leaning her arms on the counter.  
"Now Miss Black, only teachers can drink themselves senseless, not students," a voice said behind her, she turned with a slight grin on her lips, knowing immediately who the voice belonged to, "You're looking very..." he tried to find the appropriate word quickly, "beautiful."  
"Surely, under a _responsible adult's _supervision we are allowed?" she grinned as he bought her fingers to his lips, "Thank you sir. Dare I say you're looking very... _handsome, _yourself?"  
He was wearing a black suit, white shirt and black tie. His hair was left as usual, the dark, slightly greying hair looking perfect on top and his bright blue eyes fully on her bronze eyes.  
"Am I? Well that surely gives you the right to a drink," he winked, gesturing to the waiter to give her an alcoholic drink, "How's a drink of fire whiskey?"  
"_Well_, if you really do think I'm a whiskey girl." She teased, Lucius didn't see it, he wasn't smart enough to notice, plus his eyes were once more fixed on her cleavage.  
"Lucius," she said, making him snap out of staring at her, "Go and talk to Professor Slughorn."  
He nodded, dazed, as if he'd never seen breasts before. After being handed the drinks, Grant, with his own in his hand once more, gestured for him to follow him to sit with a few other teachers.  
"Right," Dumbledore's voice sounded through the staffroom, "If everyone could please take a seat."  
Already making their way to the table, Bellatrix sat down, followed by Grant who sat beside her and Lucius on her other side.  
"Thank you head boys and girls for joining us, we'd like to thank you all for being here with us tonight, do enjoy yourselves, please do not drink _too _much, we've got class tomorrow morning, teachers too, please not too much, we're sure our students wouldn't appreciate a hungover teacher, although dare I say some of our head boys and girls classmates wouldn't at all mind the extra rest," Dumbledore chuckled, followed by a slight laughter from the table, "Next term, the teacher's you will be 'given' have changed and will remain so for until exams, for Gryffindor we will have Professor McGonagall, for Slytherin we will have Professor Grant, for Ravenclaw we will have Professor Slughorn and lastly for Hufflepuff we will have Professor Flitwick. You will be working closely with these teachers, so be sure to get to know them well tonight.  
Grant made his way over to sit in front of the fire with Bellatrix and Lucius, other teacher's left slowly, one after another as they turned in for the night. The first set of head boy and girl to leave were Hufflepuff, followed by Gryffindor as McGonagall was fast getting tired. Soon, even Dumbledore bid everyone good night, allowing them to finish off their conversation, but Bellatrix and Grant were finding their conversation far too interesting. Ravenclaw students were shortly following suit and getting up, Lucius almost asleep on his seat, wasn't paying attention, though they seemed to be having a good conversation.  
"If you don't mind, I'm going to... Head back." Lucius gestured to the door after he felt if he didn't get up he'd fall asleep, not because he was bored but because he was far too tired, and it was fast approaching 1am.  
"Well I suppose it _is _getting late, yes go on." Grant said, shaking the blond boy's hand once more.  
"Actually, it's getting late, I'll go with Lucius."  
"That's quite alright, luckily you've two frees in the morning, right Bella?" Lucius asked, smiling a little at the dark haired witch, "Besides, I think you were coming up with some good plans."  
"Professor Grant must be getting tired now, I think he's had enough of me for one day and that doesn't mean he has two frees."  
"Surprisingly enough I do actually, so I'm not worried about spending a little longer here with you, my dear."  
"Oh, well then, of course."  
"Good night." Lucius nodded slightly towards them both before walking out the door.  
"I'll tell you what, how about we take this elsewhere?" Grant said, standing up and looking towards the young witch in front of him, "My room's a lot more comfortable."  
"Sure." She said as levelly as possible, trying to not squeak at the mention of his room as she stood after him.  
"That sounds odd, doesn't it?" he asked, turning to glance at her over his shoulder, though his eyes fell down to run over her neck, shoulders and cleavage before he turned once more, leading her out of the room.  
"What does?" she asked, breathing him in as he still walked ahead of her only for a moment until he held open the door for her.  
"I'm taking you back to '_my room'_," he grinned, glancing over to her once more to watch her reaction, "Of course I don't mean it that way."  
"Of course not, sir." She teased.  
He nudged her playfully, "_Tease _an old man like that, honestly girl. Come on in."  
She walked in as he held open the door for her; both sat down and began their conversation once more. They found they had so much to talk about, they didn't know how, how a 17 almost 18 year old girl could converse and hold such a good conversation with a man in what was easily his early 50's, they didn't know, but they weren't complaining. And so their conversation carried on, until dawn, at which point he bid her a good night and she returned to her dorm, a smile on her red painted lips.


End file.
